hunter's love
by Black.Chain.Of.Alice
Summary: Raizyn & Raine comes from another family assassins. They join the exam & meet gon, kurapika, leorio & their cousin, killua. Kurapika then realize that he has some feelings for Raine. Their journeys go on and.. what happen next? KurapikaxOC & slight IllumixOC & KilluaxOC. Feel free to read and reviews please! XD [Hiatus] [May or may not be re-writen]
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay! This is the first time I write a fanfic and I really need all your guidance! " and sorry for my wrong language and grammar!**

**Kurapika: yeah, and we all know that too -_-**

**Me: ah! Kurapika! Good timing! I need you to said to readers what I don't owns and owns! w and you too, Killua! **

**Killua: *shock* how can you realize there's me? **

**Me: *smirk* himitsu~ **

**Killua + Kurapika: (mind: that make us a lot more suspicious…) *sweat drop***

**Kurapika: *sigh* fine… kuro-chan didn't owns HunterxHunter and it's character, it was owns by Yoshihiro Togashi **

**Killua: kuro-chan only owns her OC**

**Me: thank you a lot! Both of you! now, enough with the chit-chat and now, let's start with **_**Hunter's Love Chapter**__** 1**_**! Oh, and BTW, this is an KurapikaxOC, slight IllumixOC & KilluaxOC fanfic! XDD**

**Hunter's Love **

**Chapter 1**

"Well father, mother, we're going for the exam!" a voice exclaimed. Yes, their name are Raizyn Rcylst & Shiraine Rcylst, the eldest & second daughter of the Rcylst family, one of the wealthiest and famous family, a family full of assassins. All of the family members are assassins, except for one person, their grandfather, which is a hunter. Now, they are going for the hunter exam, and they need the hunter license for their next job. Even though still, they still did assassination to overcome their boredom. "yes,good luck, my little birds.." replied their parents. 'bye, father! Mother! And you too, of course, Lilith!" they waved their hands as they walked away. "bye!" her little sister waved her hands back.

"Excuse me, do you know where the dock of the ship for the hunter exam?" asked my sister. "ah!" the man exclaimed. "Raizyn-sama, Raine-sama, yes, I know it." He nodded and start explaining to us. "arigatou gazaimasu!"

_**Even thou they're from the family of assassins, they sure really don't look like it…**_thought the man.

When they were walking they heard a voice, exclaiming. "oi! Matte, kid!" a man with a blue suit and a suitcase exclaimed. Then, the boy with a green clothes, a brown backpack and a fishing rod turn back to see him. "what's your name?" the man asked. "I'm gon!" he exclaimed.

"I'm leorio.." he said as he scratch his back. "nice to meet you then!" gon grin widely. "yeah.." agreed leorio, giving his foolishly-looking-smile. Then, we confront them. "do you know the ship that will take us to the hunter exam?" I asked and they were frozen still. "both.. of you.. take the exam.. are serious?" he yelled and we nodded calmly while closing our ears and we sweat drop, gon as well.

"we're going there too!" stated gon excitedly. "I'm raine!" I cheerfully introduce myself. "and this is my sister, raizyn!" and she nodded. "ah! It's almost the time!" I exclaimed. "shall we go together then?" asked my sister, while smiling and we all nodded and follow her. Luckily, we made it on time on the ship.

**Me: how was the first chapter? i know it was bad! I'm a rookie, so bear with it! " And sorry that the first chapter was short, I'm going to make it longer... RnR & critics are fully appreciated! **

**Gon: onee-chan! for me, it's a good story!  
**

**Me: gon...!~ *hug gon*  
**

**Killua + Kurapika + Leorio: *sweat drop*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: yo, minna! I'm back! Thank a lot for those who read , RnR & critics! Gon, could you do the disclaimer and you Raine please tell the readers what I own, okay?**

**Leorio: when is it going to my turn? **

**Me + Raine: shut up you old geezer *death glare***

**Leorio: Hey! Even though I'm like this, I'm still 19 years old, you know!**

**Me + Raine: we don't even care, and just shut up! You geezer!**

**Leorio: *grumble* I'm not a geezer, I'm not a geezer…**

**Killua: (mind: you got that right for talking back)**

**Gon: just as you guys know, kuro-chan didn't own HunterxHunter's character! It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi!~**

**Raine: kuro-chan only owns her OC**

**Me: **_**Hunter's love chapter 2**_**, START! XDD**

**Hunter's Love**

**Chapter 2  
**

"we really did made it on time, didn't we?" sighed leorio and I & gon nodded. I and my sister then look around our surroundings. _**It seems that there is no girls around…**_I thought. "there's gonna be huge storm, coming.." interrupt gon. "huh?" we then turned our head to see him. Suddenly the captain came out of nowhere. "continue what you just said, boy…" smirk the captain. _**Isn't he had been eavesdropping us? **_ We sweat drop from that thought.

Then gon jump to the highest part of the ship trough the net. 'the seagulls are afraid, and just what I had told you, the storm is coming." He explained. "you can understand what the bird are saying?" leorio yelled. "well yeah, only some, not all.." replied gon back while scratching his hair. "tell us when it will come!" shout my sister. "it's less than 2 hours!" answered him. "that's correct! The captain shout.

Gon then jump down from there. "you're the second person that got it correct." Said the captain and gon nodded and see the captain's eyes sharply. _**That boy…don't tell me he's…**_he thought.

Just as what gon had explained to us, yes the storm really did came. A lot of candidates were sick except us & a blonde boy who is currently reading a book. The captain then suddenly come to see us. _**Is this is the candidate for this year's exam? Pathetic! **_He thought the see around to see all of us. _**Well, I take back my words, some of them are really great…**_he then smirk to himself. He then asked us to follow him to the commanding room and we follow obediently.

"Now, tell me your name." the captain stated. "I'm gon!" gon exclaimed. _**As usual of course, gon is gonna be the first person who answered…**_I sighed. "I'm leorio." He answered boredly. "I'm Kurapika." The blonde replied. "and I am Raine and that is my sister, Raizyn." I rolled my eyes and my sister nodded. "then answer my question." he stated. "why did all of you wanted to become a hunter?" he asked. "my father is a hunter! That's why I want to search for him!"

_**How naïve, are you, Gon..**_My sister and I thought.

_**Just what I predict, he's Ging's son **_the captain smirk again.

"And you all?" the captain asked us sarcastically. "I don't think I have the right to answer to that kind of answer." Snap kurapika. " I should agree with you, kurapika." My sister and leorio snap too. _**Well, duh, of course..**_I rolled my eyes. "your answer determine whether you pass or not." He smirk and we snap back to regain our realization and give him a confusing look. "the hunter exam had just began when you take the first step here, in this ship." He smirk again and show us his ID card as an examiner. "there are lot of people whom wanted to participated, that's why, the Hunter Association Committee had asked me to help them judge in the elimination round." He explained. "oh and, call the committee that there will be 6 more participants." He ordered one of his crew and he directly call the committee.

"I'm the last survivor of the Kuruta Clan." Begin kurapika. "Our clan was massacre 5 years ago by the genei ryodan and I need to be a blacklist hunter to kill them."

"Revenge huh…and Genei ryodan is a S-class thieves you know, even the pro hunter couldn't even kill them." Explain the captain. "now it's my turn, my only purpose is money!" he exclaimed. "Money! Money! We really need money, If we have the hunter license, we could get free access to the dangerous and good place, free transportation and got a discount at the accommodation, you can save your money and many more!"

"Can money buy someone's life?" snap kurapika while he raised his eyebrows. "bu-but! Mo-money..is everything!" leorio stuttered. "hmm.." kurapika hum.

Then, the captain change his gaze toward us. "us?" my sister open of her eyes and wondered sarcastically. "our objective is to be a lot stronger." I continue. "just that?" exclaimed leorio and kurapika at the same time. They see each other and throw their faces to the side while gon sweat drop. _**They really are acting like a kid even thou they were older than me **_I sighed and shake my head many times.

Then, I realized that leorio & kurapika are going to have duel but my sister block them using her twin katana. "get out of our way." Hissed kurapika. "if one of you stepped your feet out of this room, I'm gonna killed you." She hissed back and death glare them and finally back away from her and put back their weapon. _**There again, come her bad habit again..**_I sighed & sweat drop. "okay, I'm bringing you guy to dolle island." He said and gon grin widely. Finally with that, Leorio, Kurapika & my sister calmed down a bit.

_**Do it earlier could you, you old geezer **_I thought while I gritted my teeth. Finally, after some time, we arrive at Dolle island.

"arigatou!" exclaimed gon. "I'll tell you something because you interest me." He grin. "you see the palm tree, up there in the hill?" Gon see it and nodded. "go there and you will meet the navigator, they will guide you to the exam place."

"arigatou!" said gon again, waving his han and run to us, explaining what the captain had said.

**Me: Chapter 2 had finished…*sigh* I'm sorry again if I have wrong spelling, grammar & vocabulary! " I will say sorry to the readers if this is another short story to read!**

**Raizyn: Still, RnR, Reviews & critics are fully appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yo! Minna! We meet again, don't we? I'm sorry again for another short chapter! To tell you the truth, I've been trying to make a longer chapter…but can't get the ideas! Leorio, Raizyn!~ please do the honor…*grin widely***

**Leorio: *happy* Finally! It's my turn! Yosh..! Kuro-chan doesn't own HunterxHunter Characters. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi! XDD**

**Raizyn: Kuro-chan, as you know always, own her OC **

**Me: **_**Hunter's love chapter 3, **_**START!**

**Hunter's Love**

**Chapter 3**

"well, this is weird.." mumble leorio while scratching his head. "the bus that will head to Zaban City is the opposite way from the hill.." kurapika explain sarcastically as he put his hand on his chin.

_**Well, this is really just a simple trick..**_My sister & I smirk.

Then, Gon suddenly walk away, walking toward the path that will lead us to hill. "gon! Wait for us!" I and my sister exclaimed as we run, following him. Kurapika then follow us to. "you too, Kurapika?" yelled leorio. No answer, "Fine then!" as leorio walk away, opposite us. "this is a short meeting then, farewell!"

As Leorio walk, he then heard people whispering in the alley. After he heard the whispering, he then run towards us. "Wait! Wait!" he yelled. All of us stop our track and look at him. "why are you here?" asked kurapika sarcastically. "we-we-well…I thought that you need a lot of companions…" he started nervously. "ha..ahaha.." he laughed nervously and we give a him a suspiciously look.

"Just said that you _almost_ got in the trap." I raised my eyebrows. "yes..and wait!" he point his finger to me. "you mean you _actually _realized that this _is _a trick!" he growled. "well yeah.." I sighed. "we just want to make a fun of you.." my sister continue for me while she smirk. "agree.." I grin sheepishly. "you..damm brats.." he growled.

"who are you calling, _brats_?" we hissed. "you damm money old geezer." A dark aura surrounds as and kurapika just sweat drop, shaking his head. "who are you calling old geezer?" leorio growled back. "stop it…three of you.." gon said, calming us while he sweat drop.

Even though Gon tried to stop us, we don't even flinch. Kurapika has lost his temper and suddenly burst out shout furiously. "Could all of you stop fighting because only for such a simple problem we had waste a lot of time already!" he shout with a his migh and all of us frozen in state then we stop fighting and continue our walk. _**I never thought kurapika, whom was patience could lost his temper..**_I mumble.

_**Such a loud shouting, my eardrums could have explode..**_Grumble Leorio.

Then we walk to old, almost deserted village but all of us, except leorio could hear a voice and a clothes ruffling and it's true, an old woman came together along with a lot of children dressed in white cloth along with a masked, hiding their faces. "Doki, doki.." The old woman said. "doki?" raizyn repeated. "Doki, doki!" the old woman exclaimed.

"The Mind-Boggling Two Choice Quiz!" and all of us was frozen in state and there was quite a short silence. "Now, let's st-" but was interrupted by my sister. "I think it's enough, you stalker." My sister glare dagger at the person who just came out. "you have been following us long enough, isn't it?" I asked him sarcastically. "yeah, since we left the port, right?" gon agreed.

Then he walk forward. "sorry kid, I accidently heard your conversation." He grin mischievously. "and I'm going to pass the exam first." Leorio hissed but was hold back but Kurapika. "it's okay, Leorio. Now, we can know what kind of quiz she will ask us.." whisper Kurapika.

"Now, let's begin the quiz."

"if a man capture your mother and girlfriend, and you can only save one of them, which one will you choose? 1. Mother, 2. Girlfriend" she asked him. "tha-that's a ridiculous question!" Leorio shout. "I choose 1!"

"Why is that?" the old woman questioned. "because you can't find another mother but you can always find as many girlfriend." He smirk. "what answer is that!" growled leorio. "Leorio!" I and kurapika shout at the same time but he still was not calm. "you may pass.." then he started walk away. "well, see you later, jerk." he smirk evilly.

"now, for all of you.."

"if a man capture your son and daughter and you can only save one of them which one will you choose? 1, son, 2. Daughter."

"what kind of question is that!" yelled leorio. "there's no answer for that damm, ridiculous question!" he yelled louder as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

_**No answer..don't tell me! **_I, kurapika and my sister thought.

"leorio!"

But before kurapika could finish the sentence, he was interrupted by the old lady. "if you talk another word, you're disqualified!" the old lady stated.

_**It seems that the blonde boy has realized it..**_The old lady thought

_**Leorio! You should realized that this is just a simple trick!**_He thought as he sweat drop and look to see gon. _**You too should have realized it too, Gon! **_He then turned his head to see us and sighed in relief.

"I'll count until 5, and if you still don't the answer me, you're disqualified!" she stated again. Leorio had lost his patience and walk, taking a piece of wood as he do some stretching. "1…2…3…4…5..!"

Leorio the tries to attack her with the piece of wood and kurapika blocked it with his sword. "get out of my way!" he hissed. "get out of his way, your ass!" raizyn snap. "you..!" he tried to attack my sister but I stop him. "you're gonna waste our right answer, you, jerk!" I snap back. "eh?" he suddenly became calm. "what do you mean?" wondered leorio.

"The right answer is silence." He said as he put one of his finger to his lips. "you're right leorio, the reason is just as what you said before." He continue. 'bu-but..he.. just.." Leorio stuttered. "she said _**you can pass **_but not _**it's correct**_, and the actual way is not there, right?" Kurapika grin. "of course, that's the way for the magical beast." Said raizyn calmly. "just as what the young lady said."

She then open a door, revealing a long path way. "just follow the path, straight, you only need 2 hours until you reached the end, you will see a small lodge there, and that's the place the navigator's home." Explain her. "argh..!" grumbled a frustrated gon. 'I still can't get the right answer!" he pout. "what are you saying gon, we have already pass, you know.." said leorio.

"no, no, that's not what I meant, if it _**really **_happen to us, whom will you choose?" stated gon. After he said that, we all frozen still and sweat drop ; confused.

_**Yes, yes, that is the purpose of the exam..**_the old lady thought.

"I'm...sorry about my rude behavior before.." admit leorio as he scratched his hair. "it's okay, I purposely want to be the examinee because I want to see people like you." She smile. "go and be a good hunter.." and leorio smile back. "Yes.."

**xxxxxx**

"Hey, are you sure this is the right way, we have been wondering around for more than it!" Leorio complain. "shut up and stop complaining!" raizyn hissed. "and you're gonna be a hunter even thought you can't do something as simple as this!" I snap. "you..I've!'

"Enough! BOTH of you!" yelled Kurapika. "we have reached the lodge." Continue Gon. Then we all walk toward the door. Leorio knocking it many times but no one answer it. Then, He slowly open the door and see a magical beast that has taken a woman and a man, lying in the floor. "help! My wife! My wife is..!"

But he was too late, the magical beast, which is a kiriko has already taken her. "raizyn! Leorio! Take care of the man!" declare Kurapika and they nodded while the rest of us are chasing at the Kiriko whom has taken the wife.

**Me: another short chapter! DDX sorry again for my wrong spelling, grammar & vocabulary…!**

**Killua + Gon: RnR Please~**

**Kurapika + Leorio: Reviews are fully welcome & aprecciated~**

**Raine + Raizyn: **_**Hunter's Love chapter 4 **_**are being updated soon, be patient, please!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Sorry for the late update! I've been making another story for these past day! As usual, If I have mistake in spelling, grammar and vocabulary.. Raizyn! The disclaimer and Kurapika, the claimer, please..**

**Raizyn: Kuro-yaro doesn't own HunterxHunter, but it belong to Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Kurapika: Kuro-yaro only owns her OC..**

**Me: *shock* Why did both of you used "-yaro"! **

**Kurapika + Raizyn: because..you're a baka -_-**

**Me: Now folks, **_**Hunter's Love chapter 4, **_**START! *mumble* I'll get both of the later…**

**Kurapika: why not now? *raised the eyebrows* afraid…?**

**Me: SHUT UP! The story gonna start you know, DON'T DISTURB!**

**Hunter's Love**

**Chapter 4**

I, Gon and Kurapika are chasing the kiriko in the dark forest. Yes, the forest sure is really dark and have a lot of high tree. We jump from tree to tree. "Are you sure, gon!" I asked him while jumping. "Yup!" he answer.

_**To be able to follow a kiriko's scent in this woods, he's really something..**_Kurapika just smile.

Then Gon hit the the kiriko with the end of his fishing pole and the kiriko release it's grip and the woman fell. "Kurapika!" and luckily, Kurapika catch her in time. While gon chase the kiriko, I and Kurapika waited for the woman to regain her conscious. Finally, she regain her conscious.

"My-my-my…Husband!" she exclaim and touch Kurapika's shoulder. "That's fine he's wi-" They were shocked because they saw a ancient marking in the woman's hand. "That's.." The woman then realized that we know about and directly close it. "who ar-" Before I can say another words, Leorio came.

"Leorio!"

"Leorio, what are you doing here?" I asked him sarcastically. "well, to check on your condition.."

"Leorio, how about the man's condition?" Kurapika asked him suspiciously. "His injuries weren't that bad.."

Then I and Kurapika, together hit him in the face and his appearance change into a kiriko. The kiriko then touch the spot where we hit him earlier. "Ho-how..how did you know that I not the man?"

"The answer is simple."

"I asked Leorio to take care of them." Kurapika said. "…And he agree to do it.." I Continued.

The kiriko the gritted his teeth and jump away.

"Now back at the topic, who are, you actually…?" Then the girl kiriko then smirk.

**-x-x- With Gon -x-x**

The Kiriko then jump towards Gon, surprising him and he smirk. He released his nail and it was becoming longer and sharper. He pierce it towards Gon's face but he didn't even flinch. "Who are you?"

Then, the kiriko burst out laughing hardly. "oi, dear, come out! This kid is interesting!"

**xxxxxx**

"Leorio-dono, Raizyn-dono." The husband, whom actually was the son said. "Because of your kindness in keep treating me as if I was actually injured and keep support me that my wife is fine, that's why you pass.."

They smile at each other. "Ah, actually, my sister already knew that you're actually a kiriko." I said calmly. And she just giggle. "Then, why don't you stop Leorio's treatment?" the son asked. "Because, his dream was to be a doctor right, that's why, this a chance to try it practically." She smiled and Leorio replied her with a smile a and a hint of blush appear on Leorio's cheek. "That's mean, you already knew too that she was a kiriko." Asked Kurapika sarcastically.

I shake my head. "My sister's instinct was better than mine so, I'm not really sure that she was a kiriko." I explain. "that's why I let her to explain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback. . . . . .**

"Now back at the topic, who are, you actually…?" Then the girl kiriko then smirk.

"The symbol in your hands that means that you have vow to the God that.." I cut Kurapikas's sentence. "That you will not marry anyone, right?" The daughter then. "Both of you are right! Both of you are really knowledgeable, perfect couple~!" She exclaimed. "Perfect…couple!" The we see each other, eye-to-eye, blush then creeps from my cheek and I initially face my face the other way and she giggle. Kurapika did the same thing as me.

**Flashback ends. . . . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Let's continue then.."

"Kurapika-dono, Raine-dono." The daughter begin. "Just as I said before, both of are knowledgeable and a pe-" We cut her while we face the other way as blush creep our cheek. "You can skip that one and continue please.." she giggle again and coughed. "that's why, you pass."

"Finally, the last, Gon-dono." The married couple begin. "we're impressed with your superhuman senses and it's been a long time since another human who can indifferent us, that's why, you pass." All of us then look at each other and smile. "Now, we'll bring of you to the exam hall.."

They fly us in the starry night sky, yes, it's truly a beautiful view. I and Kurapika was stuck with one Kiriko while the rest of us one in each kiriko. "a-a-ah…! I'm afraid of the-" he almost fell but was caught be the kiriko who carried him and we all laughed.

**xxxxxx**

"Uwaah..! so this is Zaban City!" Gon exclaimed, his eyes was sparkling in every shop we walk by. He then stop by at a particular shop. "Oi, Gon! Are you coming or not?" Raizyn asked. "Hai!" he then run, following us. "ah, we're here." Then, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio stop and look at a tall building. "so this is the place where people from all the over the world took the hunter exam?" asked Leorio and Kurapika nodded.

"No, it's not that, but this.." I and Raizyn shake our hands a lot of time while sweat dropping. Their jaws drop, shock. "He-he-here..?" stuttered Leorio.

"Yup, here.."

"Why…this a shop, right?"

"People of course will not be suspicious of course." I, Raizyn and the Kiriko said.

"That's right.." Kurapika said as he rub his chin.

"Enough of the chit-chat and let's get goin'.." Raizyn said as she went in.

"Let's go, Kurapika!" I called as I take his hand and he blush.

**xxxxxx**

"Welcome!" the shopkeeper said. "What do you want?"

"5 dried hamburgers." The kiriko smirk and the shopkeeper's twitch. "Go to the back door." Then we go to the back door. "This is the last time we'll meet, be a good hunter, ok?" we all nodded. Just as the kiriko wanted to close the door, Gon stop him. "Arigatou! For everything.." Gon said as he offered his hand and the kiriko accept it. "Ah.."

**Me: sorry I was late updating it, I'm a bit sick when I'm writing it..*cough cough* well, let's meet again at **_**Hunter's Love Chapter 4!**_

**Leorio + Raine: RnR please~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Yo minna! We meet again! Thank you for all of you to review my FF! I'm really happy! I hope you took keep on supporting me by reviewing it! Thanky you so much… *smile* **

**Gon: Kur- *stop by kuro because she put one of her finger in gon's lips***

**Me: I'll do it by myself today.. *smile* I do not own HunterxHunter, but, it was own by Yoshihiro Togashi and I only own my OC! **_**Hunter's love chapter 5**_**, Start!**

**Hunter's Love**

**Chapter 5**

The room that we were on was moving. "it's a elevator.." Kurapika said and all of us nodded then take our seat. It was really a long one. Suddenly, on a peaceful silence, Kurapika and Leorio start to argue about something. I was really disturb and close my ear while on the other side, my sister was reading a book while sighing. Finally, we reach the bottom floor which is it the 100th floor. The first time when we step out from the elevator was there a small person, whom he was called Beans. He give us each pallete with numbers. "That's your number, please do not lose it.." He said. I look around my surrounding. _**I'll take back my words when I said that the only girl were us..**_She thought.

Then we start to walk away. "Are you a rookie?" a voice asked. Then a fat man with brown hair, blue clothes jump from his sitting place. "How did you know?" asked Gon. "BTW, I'm tonpa." He said. "I'm gon! And this is kurapika, leorio, raizyn and raine.."

"To answer your question, well this is my 35th try.." He answer and all of us was shock, our jaw drops. "If this is your 35th try, could you tell us the familiar faces?" asked raizyn. Then he starts explaining. Then, he offers us some juice can we accept it. Gon start drinking it and suddenly spill it out. "Tonpa-san, this juice is already expired.." Complain Gon. Leorio hurriedly spill it out. "That was so close!"

"I'm sorry.. I forgot to see the date.." Admit Tonpa. The he turn his way to Kurapika, I, and my sister purposely spill the juice.

_**This year rookie are bit dangerous…but the that poison was tasteless…how could he knew it..**_He thought and finally walk away from us.

"Oi! Tonpa-san!" a cheerful voice called his name. "Could I have 3 of your juices? You know, I was really exhausted.." Then tonpa give the kid the juices. He directly drink it. His jaw drop. _**The effect should have work, now..**_He thought as he sweat dop. The kid finally finish drinking and turn his face to glare at him. "Worry? That's fine, I'm use to poison." He smirk. **Participant #99 Killua, you're truly dangerous..**He thought.

Then, suddenly an alarm was heard and a door open, revealing a man with a purple suit, with a big mustache and he was mouthless. "My name is Satotz, follow me, please."

We all then follow him. Suddenly, his pace is becoming faster and we run. "I'll bring you to the 2nd phase." He said. "That means this is.." Leorio stuttered. "Yup, the 1st phase had just began.."

Yup, we had been running for 2 hours now. Leorio is completely exhausted but still, he keeps on trying. "Ah! Kid! You're cheating!" he exclaimed and we turn our face. "What?" the kid asked, annoyed. "You're riding a skateboard!" he point his finger to him. "The examiner _only _asked us to follow him, that doesn't include if we can't use a skateboard or any other thing." Kurapika explained. "Which side are you with!" He exclaimed. "But st-" The kid started to skate away but we interrupt him.

"Killua!" he froze there, sweat dropping.

"Is tha-that…yo-you…Raizyn-onee sama? Raine-onee sama..?" His cool pace was lost and slowly turned our face to see us. "Get down, now!' Raizyn demand. "But.."

"Now!"

He sighed and do some little trick and caught it by his left hand. Gon was amazed. "Wow! That was cool! Could you show me again sometime later?" gon asked.

"I'm Killua"

"I'm gon"

_**They really could go along so fast…**_we thought as we smile.

They run as fast together to the front. While we, still in the middle. "You knew him?" Leorio asked sarcastically. "Yes, his our cousin.." I answered. "…And our sister's fiancé too.." Continued Raizyn. "A fiancé at such a young age, you both must came from a wealthy family, right?" asked Kurapika."Well, yeah, sorrta' of, kinda, yes." Kurapika giggled at my stuttered answer. After some hours, we finally reach the outside. "Yes, this is the Numere Wetlands, where a lot of magical beats live, and if you don't be careful, you could be their food."

"Stop! That guy there is an imposter!" a voice yelled and we all turn to face where the voice belong. "The real examiner is..ME!" he shout. "Do you have any proof?" snap my sister. Then, he show us a man-faced ape. All of us was giving both of them a confusing glance. When I try to attack him, a card kill him, along with the ape. The a card was thrown to satotz which he capture it. "A hunter who is not capable of dodging that kind of attack has not the right to be called a hunter, and means that you're the real examiner." He smirk. "I'll take that as a compliment but if you did it again, you're disqualified." He nodded. "Let's continue then, you need to follow me to get to the 2nd phase and make sure not to lost sight of me.." He then start to run.

"You better be careful with that guy, he's hisoka, he ever almost kill a examiner." Suddenly tompa said to us. "Why did he could enter the exam again!" Exclaimed Leorio. "The examiners change every year." Then tompa began to run, leaving us.

We begin to run. Yup the fog was becoming thicker. Leorio and Kurapika was behind us. Yup, we, the one who's in front, could see a lot of people who's behind us, blending with the fog. Yup they were left behind. A lot of people were eaten by the magical beast. We were very confused. We still don't see Kurapika and Leorio. "Minna, I'll see it!" Then I run as fast as I could to Leorio and Kurapika. "Raine!" They all shout. Gon and Raizyn want chase me but Killua hold them by shaking his head and nodded. But still, they were worried but, continue to run with Killua.

**xxxxxxx**

"Leorio, from the count of 3, run to a different direction." Kurapika said a and he just nodded.

"1.."

"2.."

"3..!"

Then, we both run to different direction. "Good choice~.." Hisoka smirk. But Leorio turn back and try to hit hisoka with the wood which he dodge it easily. "Leorio!" He shout. He tried to punch Leorio but was blocked by Kurapika. And he was ounch really hard. "Kurapika!" Yelled Leorio. "You..!" Leorio tried to puch hisoka back but I interrupt him by throwing one of my dagger to him. "Hisoka!" Kurapika slowly tried to wake up. "Le-le-le-leo..rio.." Stuttered Kurapika. "Gomenasai..Kurapika.."

"I'll never forgive you! Never!"

"Trying to save your boyfriend huh?" He smirk. I blush. "sh-shut up!" I first pull my outer clothes, revealing my hidden clothes underneath it. My hidden clothes was a sleeveless uwagi with a black socks that cover from the ankle up to my knee along with a bandaged cover part of my arm, a black Chinese-style flats and my hair was tied up by using a black ribbon. I then take out 2 of my sword from my back and attack him which he use his card to block.

"Well, well, my card seem must _have _to broke your swords, but it seems that you have learn nen." He smirk. "Yes, of course, Hisoka the transmuter user.." I replied. "You even knew which I from, conjurer user." He smirk. "You're good, even though you haven't even use your _real _item.."

"Pretty smart, aren't you..? and thank you.." I smirk. When I want to attack him again, his phone ring. "Ah, excuse me.." He then take his phone and talk with the other person at the phone. "Well, I should be going then, and you know the way right?" He then begin to disappear from the fog and I sigh.

"Kurapika! Leorio! Are you okay?" I asked and nodded. "Thank you, for saving us.." He said. I then shake my head. "No problem this is what friends did, right?" I smile brightly while I offer to him so that he can stand he gladly accept it. "Btw, what did you talk about, this nen, that nen?" Wondered Leorio. "You should forgot it never happen and you'll understand it when you have pass the exam later.. and please keep it a secret from the other.." I request. He and Kurapika just nodded, still confuse and suspicious. "Let's go." I put on my clothes again and run to where the 2nd phase will happen by following Hisoka's aura.

**xxxxxx**

We reach there right on time. "Raine! Kurapika! Leorio!" Raizyn and Gon yelled. "Yokatta.." They sighed, relief. Then, I feel Hisoka's glance at us. "onee-chan we need to talk, private." I stated seriously and she nodded. "Ah, and Killua, don't even dare to eavesdrop okay?" I stare at him coldly. "Yes, yes..i don't want to get aniki's punishment, especially, your's.." He sweat drop. "Good.." we smile and walk behind the trees.

**xxxxxx**

"What is it?" Raizyn asked. I stare at her for a while. "There's seems to be another nen user here." I said and she just nodded. "Ah, I've realized it, #44 Hisoka and..#301 Gittarackur, right?" Replied her and I just nodded. Then she put her hand is chin, scratching it in curiosity. "But his nen..it's seems so familiar.. it's seems like I've recognized him.." She tell me. I sighed. "Maybe it's just your imagination.." I reassured her. "But still, I can't stop telling me not to be cautious.." I murmur.

"Let's go back, the 2nd phase will begin.." and she just nodded, her mind still thinking about it.

**xxxxxx**

"Ah, you're back!" Gon called. "Yeah.." We answer.

"Good job for those who make until here, the 2nd phase will happen here in the Visca Forest Reserve, well I should be going then.." He then leaves us. No, actually he doesn't leave us, instead he keep on watch on us from the tree. Only some of the applicants realized, including me, raizyn and killua of course but we didn't even care.

**xxxxxx**

The big door the open revealing a woman a big, fat man. "Welcome! For those who pass the 1st phase, I'll congratulate you." A femine voice congratulate. "I'm Menchi and this is Buhara, we're the 2nd phrase examiner and we're a gourmet hunter!"

They all laugh except for some of us. Her face then scowl. "Go-gourmet hunter! Don't make me laugh!" a fat man, whp's a wrestler name Todo shout. "We're aiming as a blacklist hunter! Not some kiddy gourmet hunter!" some of the applicant agree on what Todo has said. Menchi was really mad but still keep on her temper. "If you don't like how the exam will, then you all can just walk away from here!" she shout while she point to the door and all of them sweat drop. "Let's continue.." she interrupt."We're gourmet hunter that's why, 2nd phase is…Cooking!" she stated.

**Me: Finally done! *sigh* I will say it one more time guys, thank you for supporting me by reviewing, I hope you can read my other FF to.. which is the title is.. " Is it Really a Coincidence? " & " Kurohu Gakuen " Thank you, really appreciated if you review it~**

**Menchi + Gon: RnR please~**

**Hisoka + Kurapika: Reviews please_**

**Killua + Leorio + Me: Hisoka! *shock* *try to attack him***

**Hisoka: See you on guys on **_**Hunter's Love Chapter 6**_**! *wink while blocking their attacks***

**Me: Yuck! And that's my line you damm line thief! See you soon, minna! XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Yo minna! Minna, we meet again! I'm really grateful for those who reviews my story, thank you. I'm so, sooo Happy! I'm so happy with reviews, so greedy for reviews *wink***

**Hisoka: HunterxHunter is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi!~**

**All: Hisoka!**

**Hisoka: yo, minna~ *wink***

**All: *shock* *run away quickly to the end of the world(?)***

**Me: *go back again (?)* **_**Hunter's Love**__**Chapter 6, **_**Start! *run again(?)***

**Hisoka: *watch them run* *pout* all of you are soo cruel~ **

**Me: *shout from far away (?)* Don't disturb you pervert magician!**

**Hunter Love**

**Chapter 6**

"Cooking!" all of us exclaimed. A lot of murmur the same thing. Yup, the same thing.

"All of can pass to the 3rd phase if both of us said that the food is delicious.." She stated. "That means if either both of you said that it's not delicious, we.. don't pass..?" one of the examiner asked and she just nodded. Whe tojo want to complain again, Menchi stop him again. "Must I repeat it again?" she stated coldly as he sweat drop while clenching his fist. "Okay! Let's begin, buhara.." He just nodded.

"My first menu us that all of you to bring any wild boar in here and to be roasted, ready to.." He said as Menchi hit a gong that means 'start'. Then all of us start to run to the forest searching for the wild boar. "Any wild boar, huh?" snickered menchi a bit. "That's pretty harsh you know, the only wild boar here is the Great Stamp." Then he just smirk.

**xxxxxx**

We keep on searching for the wild boar. "Nee, raine, raizyn, did either one of you know what kind of wild boar live here?" question Leorio and I shake my head. "Maybe nee-chan know.." I replied. "The Visca Forest Reserve, huh.. if I'm not mistaken the only wild boar here is the Great Stamp." Her chin resting on her hands.

"Wild boar, what's that?" Leorio asked. "Don't ask me! I haven't even see it for myself!" She exclaimed. "Woa, woa, easy easy there.." He sweat drop.

I then see a hill, and I point it to them. Kurapika, who is beside me suddenly is pushed by gon who was excited and we both fall down to the hill, rolling and ended in an inappropriate position which caused us to blush. Then, 4 of them watch our position. "Kurapika..raine.." mumbled Killua, Leorio and Raizyn whom were speechless. Gon who still don't understand a bit just froze still. Then we see them, and we quickly regain our posture back to normal but still blushing. "Ah, gomen, Raine, Kurapika.."

"Ah! Look, maybe that's the Great stamp!" Exclaimed Raizyn. Then Kurapika see his surrounding and see a bone, which they're feeding on. "Don't tell me that they're a.."

"…carnivore?" I continued. The Great Stamp then spot us and begin chasing us and we begin to run. The other applicants who suddenly see them begin to run too but can't and was being thrown by it. We tried to hit them in their gigantic snouts which come no effect on them.

The wild boar who was chasing Gon, then suddenly hit a tree trunk on his snout. An apple hit it's head and the pig become unstable. Then Gon grin widely. Hit hit the pig's head directly with his fishing rod and then the pig was unconscious. "Oi! Killua! Kurapika! Leorio! Raine! Raizyn! Hit them in the head!" He shout that almost all the candidates could hear him and exactly what he said. Then, we begin to return to start on roasting it.

**xxxxxx**

The examiner then see a lot of people the pig that we've had hunt. "They catch a lot of it, don't they?" Buhara smirk. "This year's rookie are really, something.." Menchi smirk too.

We the begin to prepare the cooking utensil. "Argh damm! I don't know how to ccok!" grumble leorio in frustration. "Does anynone here, knows how to cook?" he asked to us. Only I and my sister nodded. "You know, to roast is just a piece of cake." We smirk. Before we even start to roast, Tojo, then presented his roasted pig to both of them. Luckily, only Buhara who tasted because it's his menu. "Delicious!" Then, all of us begin to roast in and presented him it and he said all of us food that we made is delicious and all of us sighed in relief. "What kind of gourmet hunter are you?" mumble Menchi.

"Now, it's my menu." She smirk. "I want a sushi!" All of them started to murmur again. "sushi?" I and my sister just smirk because we both know it.

We then return to our place and she the ingredient prepared. We see the ingredients and the utensil. "I'll tell you all hint, I only want nigiri sushi!" She tell. Killua just sighed. "Nee, Kurapika, have you heard of this _sushi _thingy?" asked Leorio sarcastically and he nodded. "From what I saw in he book sushi it's a dish with rice, a mixed with vinegar and seasonings, a fresh meat." His chin resting in his hand.

"Fish? How can we find a fish in this kind of place! We're inside the forest!" shout Leorio. Kurapika become angry and he throw the rice wooden spoon to him. "Your voice is too loud!"

"There's fish in ponds or river, you idiot!" he yelled back, abit louder than him. All of them then stare at us and 3 of us sweat drop. "FISH!" all of us then run to catch the fish. "tch! It's unfair that they eavesdrop us!" snickered Leorio.

"If that was eavesdropping…then I'm a shellfish.." Mumble Kurapika.

"Tch! There's someone else know about it then me!" snickered applicant #174 who's name is Hanzo.

"Nee-chan, there's someone else too who knew it.." Raizyn just sweat drop. "Yeah.."

"Gon, thank goodness that your specialty is fishing." Said killua as Gon just grin.

Then all of us try to catch the fish. After some time, we've catch and it return to prepare it.

Leorio is the one who finish the first. Then he give to mechi to try it. Without even tasting it, she throw the food and was eaten by Buhara. "Why!" asked Leorio. "You, do you want to go home!" she snap and Leorio just '-tched'. "Remember! The shape is important! If the shape is not according, I'll not taste it!"

All applicants was treated the same as Leorio. Now, it's Gon's turn. Yup, just like before, his foof was thrown too. He was depressed. Kurapika then put his hand on Gon's shoulder. "Gon, I know how you feel.." Comfort Kurapika. "What? You have a problem?" snap Leorio who suddenly come out behind Kurapika out of nowhere.

After some time, still no candidate who pass, Killua presented it to menchi. She stare at him for a while and he stare back. "I present you a shrimp cocktail, trout marinated with mustard sauce and rice, sushi Bourgogne style." He smirk. Menchi stare at the food for a while and throw it too then buhara eat it. "This is digusting!"

"Tch…" Killua then started to walk away. "C'mon! I've not even taste one a bit!" she complain. "Are you trying to make me starve to death?"

Still, many people try to re-do it but, still, not even 1 have passed.

Kurapika the examine it. _**I've no idea about the shape. So, from the data available here, I have to go about this logically. From what she had said earlier and from the name "**__**nigiri sushi**__**", I can guess that it's a typical shape like a croquet or a hamburger steak. And the item she has, and the plate with the seasoning in it, if she holds the sushi with that and dips it in the liquid, the size is similar to an egg, no, maybe smaller, and if I add fresh fish meat to it.. **_He thought.

"I get it!" Exclaimed Kurapika and try to cook what he have thought earlier and present it to her. And again, she throw it too. "You're the same level as #403!" His face then become blue. "Is that such a shock? Huh!" snap Leorio again, coming out of nowhere. Kurapika, the return. "I'm the same level at leorio.." He mumble a lot of times.

"It's show time for me.." smirk Hanzo confidently. He then give it to Menchi to taste it. "Ah, finally something normal came out.." She then tasted it. "nope, it's not good, redo it." Declare her calmly.

"What! To make a nigiri sushi is too press the rice into a rectangular shape and make it into a mouthful size!" He exclaimed. "On that, you put wasabi and sliced fish meat! It's an easy dish! There's no difference in taste regardless of whoever makes this crap!" he shout until all of us could here could hear and know abaout sushi.

"opps.."

"Easy? This crap? No difference in taste?" Menchi mumble and then pull hanzo in his collar, which menchi who is really, really, absolutely mad. "Don't fool around with me! you bastard!" she growled. "it's said that you need 10 years to of training to prepare nigiri sushi properly! Even amateurs could make the shape the same but the taste is different!" then, they argue.

I and my sister is becoming tired and confront her to taste our sushi. "Try this please.." we then give her the sushi the she tasted it. There was a silence for a while. "Delicious!" Then, all of the applicant stop their cooking and look to us. "Both of you didn't press it too hard, the rice is so soft so that it can easily break apart, the way you slice the fish is perfect and the shape is good." She compliment us. "Thank you." We replied while we smile. "Both of you pass!" she declare. Everyone the applause us and then gather both of us asking the same question. "Oh! I almost forgot, you can't tell them how you did it." We both just smile. "Now! All of you return to do your things!"

"Woaa..sugoi nee! Raine! Raizyn!" Exclaimed Gon. We just smile and pat his head. "I did not know that you could cook.." Asked Killua sarcastically while trying to re-do it again. "Well, I was teached by your aniki you know.." Raizyn admit. Because of shock, his rice that he made almost fall. "Wh-what..? could you repeat it again.. maybe my hearing is wrong or-"

"No, it's true Killua, Illumi-nii sama was the one who taught nee-sama, I've ever saw them with my own eyes.."

"A-Aniki..was cooking!" The sushi which he had catch earlier was being release by him because of shock but was catch by Leorio. "Killua! Watch out could you!" Leorio then put the sushi beside him. Killua still froze. We all then laugh to see the Killua that was still froze. "Don't waste your time! Re-do your sushi again!" She ordered and they begin to re-do their sushi again.

Many applicants re-do it but still no one pass again. "Ah, gomen, I'm full already.." She said. "Then that means.." An applicant said. "Then the exam…only have 2 applicants pass?" continue the other applicants.

"I can't accept this.." Hissed Hanzo.

"It's totally unfair!" Growled Todo.

Many applicants complain about it and become very mad. Todo try to attack her but was stop by Buhara. "Don't interfere, Buhara."

"But, if I don't save you, you could be beaten by him.." Replied him. "Well that's right.." Then, she take 4 knife and begin to juggle them in a very fast speed and point them to todo. "I've only want to see if you guys had the spirit to challenge the unknown! But by testing with cooking style!"

Suddenly, an Airship with the Hunter Committee Association symbol appear. "But only passing 2 candidates isn't that to harsh?" A voice asked while jumping from the airship. Then, from the place he land there's even a mark.

"It's been a long time, Netero kaichou.." Menchi said while she bow. "Isaac Netero, he's the most important person charge of the hunter exam." Said Satotz who come from nowhere. "Netero?"

"Ojii-san!" I and Raizyn shout. Then, he and menchi turned their face to see us.

"Ojii-san?" all of them repeated, confuse.

"Ah~ Rai-chan, Ai-chan~ it seems that you participate the exam~" said Netero who come to us to hug us. "Do-don't call us that here! And don't hug us here!" we shout, who pushed him and we pout. "Jii-san, you better continue, _now_." Stated Raizyn. The he coughed. "Sorry for that, let's continue then.."

"Menchi-kun, you only want to see if you guys had the spirit to challenge the unknown by testing them through cooking?" asked him. "Yes! My purpose was solely based on that point! That's why I give an especially difficult topic, but.." she stuttered. "But..?" netero asked while raising an eyebrow. "But..one of the applicants criticized cooking, so I lost my temper and at the same time, I ran into trouble where all the applicants found out how to make the dish, while I was mad, I become full and, and…"

"So you realized that you didn't test them thoroughly enough?"

"Yes, sir." She answer. "when it comes too cooking, I lose myself.. I'm not worthy of being an examiner, I'm sorry.." She bow deeply to him. Then he laugh. "you're an honest girl.."

"As an examiner, you seems to have some problems, but as a gourmet hunter with the single star title, the situation was inevitable." Satotz nodded at his comment. "It's a proof at how you are passionate about cooking." Again, Satotz nodded.

"How about if we re-do the test and menchi-kun still continue as a the examiner, but for the new topic, you'll have to give a demonstration for the test, how about that?" and the applicants nodded. "that way, the candidate will be convinced of the pass or fail verdict." And she nodded in agreement. "Then, the topic for the test, examiner?"

"It's boiled egg!"

"Kaichou, could we borrow your airship and bring us to _that _mountain?" she smirk. He laughed again. "Okay, that fine with me.."

Then, we board to the mountain that menchi was speaking of using the kaichou's airship and we finally landed there.

**Me: wow! A long chapter so far! Hehehe… sorry if this chapter is kinda of confusing… well! Reviews please! And Btw, for those who read my 2****nd**** FF which is " Is it really a coincidence? " and want to know the continuation, sorry but I'll update it a very late..I'm really sorry! *puppy face while crying(?)***

**Hisoka: Reviews please~ *wink***

**Me: yuck! You pervert magician! Don't always steal someone's dialog, could you! And stop winking! It make me spine run to all my body!**

**Hisoka: Kuro-chan~ you're soo cruel~ *pout a bit***

**Me: yuck! And don't say my name using '-chan' only for you! Don't ever say it! And should I care. No!**

**Raizyn: well just reviews okay, readers.. *smile while sweat dropping***

**Killua: See you guys soon on **_**Hunter's Love Chapter 7**_**.. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: sorry readers, for those who have been wanting to read what happen next, I can't update it fast. Why? Cause my mother's laptop can't save works! Urgh! It irritate me very much! That's the most important reason and the second one is that I have other things to do, and just skip that..hhe..**

**Killua: but actually you're taking a break.. **

**Me: hey! I'm thinking for other ideas too. Humph!**

**Killua: whatever..*rolled eyes***

**Me: *rolled eyes and sighed* whatever, I don't own HunterxHunter it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi while I only own my OC..**

**Gon: **_**Hunter's Love chapter 7**_**, start!**

**Hunter's Love**

**Chapter 7**

"Now, look below!"

We all then look below us. We all can see an egg hanging in the webs inside the splits. "That's a spider-eagle eggs and they were also known as the _**dream eggs.**_" Menchi said. "You must take it and bring it back here." She then strips her shoes and jump down. "What the hell?"

"Even though she got the eggs, there's no way she could climb up.." Said Leorio. "No! you're wrong, this mountain has an updrafts to help spider chick learn to fly, that's why.." Netero corrected him.

We all could see her got the egg and wait for the updraft. She let go of her grip and the updraft bring her back. "If you fall there's a river, but the river below flows pretty fast and you'll flow non-stop to the ocean which is 20-30 km away.."

"The-there's no hell way anyone who want to do it!" Stutter Todo. "Ah, finally something fun to do!" Gon released his backpack and put his fishing rod and jump along with Killua, Kurapika and Leorio. "Then I'm going too!" Hanzo joined them and jump. Many candidates do the same.

Todo and some of the candidates justfroze their, afraid to jump. "It takes some courage to give up too."

"I'm going first!" The candidates at the split shout and let go of his grip at take the egg. "Ahh!" Some of the candidates are like him. "Don't!" Gon yelled and the candidates look toward him. He then smell something using his nose. The web are almost falling. "Gon!"

"Now!"

After we hear the signal, we released our grip and take the egg. An updraft help us to fly back. After we brought the egg, the egg was boiled. We was given the spider-eagle egg and an ordinary egg. We tried it. The taste was entirely different. "So good~" purr Killua. "I haven't ever eaten a food as good as this.." Continue Leorio. 'I agree with you in that, Leorio.." Agree Kurapika as he eat the egg.

"It makes me hungry looking at it." Raizyn murmured. "I agree, onee-chan.." nodded Raine. "Give me some, Killua." Raizyn then directly snatch his egg forcefully. "Ah..!"

"It's really good!"

"Let me, try it." Raine eat Kurapika's egg, which is a closer distance. Kurapika's eyes widen when he want to take another bite. "Yes! It is really delicious!" Raine smile brightly. "Thanks!" Raine look to Kurapika while she smile and run towards her sister. Kurapika just blink his eyes and blush a bit. Killua glance at Kurapika and his lips curved into a smirk.

Gon then offered some of his eggs to Todo. "Delicious.." mumble him. "See? We bishoku hunter always search of a new recipe so that we can see people smile." Menchi grin. "I'll…try again next year." Admit Him.

"Okay then, 44 applicants, passed!"

Everyone was so happy. Now, the one who passed, boarded to the Chairman's air plane and headed to the place where the 3rd phase will be held. "Okay, everyone, you can take a rest for now and we will arrive at 8 a.m tomorrow, you have you free time now, dismiss." Beans explain.

"Gon! Let's explore the ship!" exclaimed Killua and Gon just nodded in agreement. Killua and Gon then put their things beside where Kurapika and Raine are standing and run outside. Then, raizyn have a good idea and walk towards Leorio which was weird, making three of them raised their eyebrows.

"Leorio, how about if we make Kurapika and Raine alone, huh?" Whisper Raizyn in Leorio's ear while she smirk. Leorio smirk too and nodded. Kurapika and Raine give both of them a suspicious and confused look.

Leorio just put his suitcase beside Gon's and Killua's things and he begin to walk away but Kurapika stop him. "Where are you going?" asked Kurapika as he give him a suspicious look.

"I'm going to the library here so that I can prepare for my medics exam later on." Leorio answer. Still, Kurapika glance at him with suspicion but just slip it off. Raizyn too, put her things beside them and walk away, but was stop by Raine.

"Where and what will you do, onee-san?" asked Raine giving her suspicious stare. "I need to take some fresh air and after that, I want to take a meal at the café." Answer Raizyn as she smile to me. I stare at her for a second and sigh in defeat.

"Whatever.." I rolled my eyes and let her hand go. I and Kurapika sighed.

_**We really have a bad feeling about both their actions…**_thought Both of us.

"Then, Raine what are you doing now?" wondered Kurapika. Raine just sit and after that lay her head to her bag.

"I'm gonna sleep." Reply Raine as she close her eyes.

"Yes, maybe I'm gonna take some nap too.." agreed Kurapika as he put his bag and lay his head there and close his eyes.

Kurapika can't sleep and jolted up, seeing Raine who was sleeping peacefully right beside him. She was like a fragile doll that one touched it, it will break eventually. Her pale figure, making her look more beautiful.

_**She's different from the Raine before when saving me and Leorio..**_Thought Kurapika. Then Kurapika look closer at that beautiful face but I jolted up immediately. Kurapika's eye widen in shock, including me too. Our face was inches apart and blush appear from both of our face and finally distance ourselves away.

* * *

**Raine's P.O.V.**

"**What was Kurapika doing before?" thought her as her heart beat thump fastly. "And why is my heart beating like this?" thought her again as she shake her head. "Forget about that! Forget it! Erase that memories!" She take a deep breath and hit her cheek 2x times.**

**P.O.V. Ends**

* * *

**Kurapika's P.O.V**

"**What are you doing, kurapika?" thought him "What are You thinking?" thought him. "It my first time that my heart beat this fast.." Thought him hard as he clenched his clothes. "Argh! Get it out of my mine! I need to concentrate in one goal!" thought him. "I want to but her smile, her peaceful sleeping face it just disturb me in reaching the goal!" he thought again. "Maybe, don't tell me that I love..her?" he thought as he finally know the answer. "That must be it, but I don't think that she realize it.." sighed kurapika in relief. "I just, maybe I just keep it a secret.." declare him. "Then, I vow to protect her at cost!" declare him.**

**P.O.V End**

* * *

Finally, Raizyn return, followed by Leorio. They both see our peaceful sleeping figure and sighed. "They really are cute." Smile Raizyn as she caressed my cheek. After some hours, Killua and Gon return too, tired from what they were doin before. Both kids then sleep too.

After a lot hours has passed and it's 8 o'clock. All of us are awake, refreshed to do some exam again. The plane landed at the top of the tower. "Now, this is where will all of you take the 3rd phase, at the trick tower." Stated Netero. "You can pass if you reach the base." Netero continue.

"The time limit is 72 hours." Said beans."Good luck!" shout Netero from the plane.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Asked Leorio. A lot of applicant's are confused to find the way.

"If we climb down, it could be a suicide." Raine said.

"It's easy, for a pro climber like me." Boast one of the applicants and he climb down the tower. "I'm gonna be the first on to pass the phase." Smirk Him. But no, he make a bad decision. Why? Because there are some six-legged flying beast and it eat the man and bring him somewhere far away.

"O-okay..we can't climb down so what are we gonna do again?" repeat Leorio as he sweat drop.

"Hey, why are the applicants is less than before?" wonder kurapika as he look around.

"You're right.." Agreed Killua and Raizyn.

"Don't tell me..there's a hidden door?" I stutter a bit and Kurapika just nodded.

"It must be." Stated him. After he said that, Killua and Gon then search for a hidden door and finally find it.

"Oi! It's here!" exclaimed Gon cheerfully and Killua just pointed to six hidden door which each of the door was near to each other.

"It's suspicious.." declare Kurapika and all of us just nodded. We are all the ready in position so that we can jump.

"Okay, it good meeting all you even if it's short." Said Leorio as he give us his cheeky smile.

"This a farewell then.." said Kurapika.

"1.."

"2.."

"3…!"

We jump at the same time and end up together again in the same room. "A short farewell.." joked Raine. Gon the stands up and see that there are some kinds of rule. We all walk toward him and read the rule. "The six of you, must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal." Gon read. We look below the rules and there is six stopwatches. We take it and place in at our wrist. We walk to a door and see a question.

"If you want this door to open, press 'o' for yes and 'x' for no." Read Raizyn.

"Of course the answer is yes!" declare Leorio and yes, of course the answer is open. We then walk and find another question.

**Me: done! I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda of confusing and I will say one more time if I was late updating it!**

**Raizyn: We thank you for your patient..**

**Raine: Let's meet again in **_**Hunter's Love Chapter**__**8**_**!**

**Raizyn + Raine: don't forget to reviews..  
**

**Killua + Gon: Bye! XDD  
**

* * *

Kuro: Okay, This is a bonus chapter, if you all read _Hunter x Hunter Truth or Dare_, FF made by me and my friend Himi and Natha, there's a reviewers whose dare is to Kurapika and Raine is involved, that's why, I'm gonna post it here..

Himi: Hurry up!

Natha: patience…^^"

Kuro: Okay, Natha-san, read it please~

Natha: So, the dare is from _ghosty12345_..

Himi: and the dare is to, as you know, to Kurapika, confess you feelings for raine.

Raine + Kurapika: *blush*

Kuro: *smirk* say it~

Kurapika: *still blushing* u-u-urusai! I get it! Okay!

Himi + Natha: Glad you get it~ *smirk*

Kurapika: Raine, i-i-i-i…

Kuro: You like to eat raine!

Himi + Natha + Kurapika: *Hit kuro on the head* of course not, BAKA!

Kuro: That's why hurry and say it!

Kurapika: I..l-l-love you..raine.. *looks away, still blushing*

Raine: *blush* -silence because of shock-

Himi: Ok-okay..*sweat drop*

Natha: Bonus Dare, finish! XD

Kuro: Oh, I'm sorry if I write it in this style, because I'm kinda in a hurry cause it's morning already, to be precise it's 1 o'clock in the morning, well, thank you for reading _ghosty12345_ for reading both _Hunter's Love _and_ Hunter x Hunter Truth or Dare_… don't forget to reviews! XDD


	8. Raine's Birthday, Special Chapter

**Me: Okay! This is a bonus chapter of Hunter's Love, and the location is different, it's in the Alternate Universe. Heheheheh :3 start!**

* * *

**Hunter's Love Bonus Chapter: Raine's Birthday**

Raine and Raizyn are sitting at the bench in a park. Raine just sighed heavily. Raizyn wonder, what happened to her. She then look at her cell phone and gasped.

"Nee-san?" asked Raine.

"Nothing." Reply Raizyn and Raine give her a suspicios look.

"Excuse me for a minute, but I need to use the bathroom." Excuse Raizyn and rushed to the public toilet.

**xxxxx**

In the toilet, Raizyn quickly open her cell phone and dial her home. Luckily, it's her mother that receive the call.

"Hello, mother, is that you?" asked Raizyn impatiently.

"_Yes, it's me darling, what's the impatient for?" asked her mother._

"Today is Raine's b'day!" Exclaimed Raziyn.

"_Oh for goodness grief! I've almost forgot!" Gasped her mother._

"Me too mother, so that's why we'll make a surprise party for her at our mansion, at 5 clock okay? Be ready at that time and I inform the others." Explain Raizyn.

"_Okay, how could you surprise her?" asked Her._

Raizyn then explain her plan to her mother

"So, that's it mom, did you get it?" asked Raizyn.

"_Perfectly." Smirk Her Mother._

"So, bye mom, need to inform the others!" said Raizyn and immediately hang up before her mother can say anymore.

"Now, it's to call the others.." mumble her and dial Killua's number.

"Hello, is this Killua?" asked Raizyn.

"_Yes, it's me, Raizyn nee-san, is something up, you're kinda of in a hurry." Reply Killua._

"Btw, before I answer your question, are you together with Gon, Leorio and Kurapika?" asked Raizyn.

"_Yes?" Answer Killua._

"It's Raine birthday!" exclaimed Raizyn.

"_Raine's birthday? Isn't it 10 July?" asked Killua._

"Dumbass! Today is 10 July and it's her b'day! And give the phone to Kurapika, now, no asking question!" growled Her.

Without further talking, Killua give the phone to Kurapika.

"_Hello, Kurapika here." Said Kurapika._

"Now, Kurapika, I'm in a hurry so you're gonna listen well and I only say it once." Declare Raizyn.

She explain everything to him.

"So, your first mission is gonna get here and date with Raine, pretend that you meet her accidently and at 5 o'clock you return to the Rcylst family mansion and don't forget to bring present!" command her.

"_I understand very well, bye." Kurapika answer and hang up. He immediately explain to his friends and they immediately buy present for her and went to the mansion hile kurapika, to the park._

**xxxxx**

Raizyn hurriedly run to Raine again. "I'm sorry.. that I was late.." said Raizyn.

"What's taking you so long..?" asked Raine suspiciously.

"The queue was so darn long and I have problem in there, you shouldn't know about it. Private matters." Reply Raizyn.

Raine just reply with an "Oh.."

"I'm sorry my dear Raine, but mother just know call me that I must immediately go back home." Explain Raizyn.

"I'm gonna follow you too!" declare Raine.

"No you can't it's family business, and it's gonna take forever and it's gonna be boring for you, I'm sure of it so just stay here, okay?" request Raizyn and smile at her.

Raine just sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement. Raizyn just smile and pats her head and run hurriedly towards her home.

"Now, what should I do..? I'm bored.." grumble her as she look around and spotted a familiar figure. It looks like..Kurapika!

"Oi..! Kurapika..!" called out Raine, waving a hand at him. Kurapika then turned his head from where the voice is coming from.

"Ah! Raine!" exclaimed Kurapika and run towards her.

"Wow, what a coincidence meeting you here." Said Raine.

"Yeah, btw, what are you doing here?" asked Kurapika as he sit beside Raine.

"Me? My sister left me here, alone. And I'm super bored, now." Pout Her. "You?"

"I'm just taking a stroll, taking some fresh air." Answer Kurapika.

"Where's Gon, Killua and Leorio?" questioned her.

"Loerio is sleeping like snow white while gon and Killua are buying another boxes of chocolate robot, again." Grumbled Kurapika. "Rather than staying, hearing Leorio's snore, I better stroll around the park." Continue him while Raine just giggle.

Kurapika then realize that there is an ice-cream stall near them. "Would you like some ice-cream?" offer Kurapika.

"No-no..I'm fine…" stuttered Raine.

"No need to hold back, it's my threat." Smile Kurapika and raine just sighed in defeat.

"Okay then, I want strawberry." Said Raine and Kurapika nodded, running to the ice-cream stall and buy it. After he buy it, he return to bench and give her the ice.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." Reply Kurapika.

They eat their ice quietly.

"Kurapika.." Raine suddenly said.

"What is it?" wondered Kurapika, turning his face to her.

"You have some ice cream stained in you lips.." said Raine as she wiped it with her handkerchief. Kurapika just blush.

"Sorry, I dirty your handkerchief." Apologize Kurapika.

"That's fine, I can wash it later when I got home." Declare Raine as she smile.

After eating the ice-cream they talk more, they eat at a restaurant named Paparizillia, italian food. In the restaurant, the talked and without notice it's already 5 o'clock.

"I've gotta go back now." Stated Raine.

"I'll accompany you." Said Kurapika.

"No-no..i'm fine! Really!" stammered her.

"No you're not. You're a girl, and a cute one that's it. How about if someone kidnap you? I can't let that happen!" declare him as he blush and look away from her.

Raine just smile at him. "Okay then, accompany me!" she said and Kurapika nodded.

They walk to the Rcylst mansion and finally arrive there. Raine open the door but it was dark and suddenly the light turn on and ribbon-trumpet are thrown to her. "Happy Birthday, Raine!" said all of them at unison.

"You..guys..remember.." sob Raine. "I thought..you don't.." continue her.

"Hey, why are you crying, Raine?" asked Gon innocently as he hug her.

"It's happy tears, Go .." answer Raine and pats her head. "Minna arigatou..!" said her as she smile happily.

"Happy birthday, Raine.." said Kurapika and kiss her in the cheek. She blush deeply while the adults just closed the kids eyes.

"Hey, if you're gonna lovey-dovey, do it at other place!" teased Leorio which irritated Kurapika.

"LEORIO! WAIT YOU OLD MAN!" yelled Kurapika and chase him around and around, making all of us laugh, enjoying everything that happen.

* * *

**Me: o-o-okay..maybe that's some kind of ** **weird ending..well, HBD Raine! XDD**

**Raine: Thank you, kuro..**

**Me: your welcome..**

**Akira : Happy birthday, Raine!**

**Raine : Thanks, Aki!**

**Me : I almost forgot, Akira is my beta reader and thanks to her, she fixed the grammars and some wrong words.**

**Akira : I also changed the story a little, tehee~**

**Me + Akira + Raine: Reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: to **_**tifa2001**_** yes, I know it's been a month, that's because of my stupid mother's laptop! And I have something other stuffs to do..hhe..sorry my bad.. but enough of the chit-chat and get started already! XD**

**Leorio: you bet! I'll get started already!**

**Me: Hey! I don't even asked you to do the disclaimer, well, whatever, just do it..**

**Leorio: Kuro doesn't own HunterxHunter characters..**

**Kurapika: But Kuro only owns her OC!**

**Me: **_**Hunter's Love chapter 8 **_**start! **

* * *

**Hunter's Love**

**Chapter 8**

Raine's Point of View

"The next question say which side do you want to go?" I read. "Press 'o' for right or press 'x' for left." I Continue. We all start to press the button. And the final answer is O-4 ; X-2. We then walk to the right side.

"Why must it be the right side?" yelled Leorio. "In logic, if we are confused and uncertain, we will choose the left side!" Leorio continued.

"You're right Leorio, because the examiner knows it, the examiner will make a harder trap." Kurapika explain calmly despise Leorio's protest.

"Then, who's the one who pressed the same button as me?" He shout.

"Me." I mumble. Everyone turned their face to me, shock expression.

"Raine? You..! I thought you know about this simple trick!" Exclaimed Raizyn, Killua and Kurapika in disbelieve.

"Yes, I know but I'm spacing out, without knowing, I've pressed the 'x' button, but I can't change again right, that's why.." I give them a sly smile and they just nodded a bit and continue to walk before we stop. We can see a platform in the middle and at the other side, we could see 6 people use a cloaked and their hands are handcuffed.

"Look, the applicants have come…" one of the man said. "Remove the shackles." he continue and release his cloak.

"I'm Lippo, this prison warden as well as this phase examiner." Said Lippo from the radio. "I'll tell you something, before you are some of the trick tower's prisoner and the Hunter committee has also officially hired them, as a examiners and you will fight 6 of them." Lippo explain.

"The fight will be one-to-one, you can use any method you like but no redraws and a win I'd declared when the opponents admit defeat and the last one you can only fight one in a time." He continue.

"Good luck!" After that, the radio turn off.

"So, you have four wins then, you pass." The man whose shackles was just off name Bendot said. "And, our goal is to buy time." He smirk.

"Now, press 'o' if you want to fight or press 'x' if you don't want to fight." The man said.

"Of course the answer is easy!" stated Leorio. And yes of course the answer is 'yes'. The board in the middle of the platform say it O-6 ; X-0.

Then, a small bridge was made and man who said it just walk until her reach the platform, waiting from our side to come front. "I'll go." Killua said.

"He's easy, Killua." Smirked Raizyn and I in confident that Killua can win. Leorio and Kurapika just give us a confused look. Killua put his skateboard and walk towards the platform.

"Then? What's the rule..?" Asked Killua calmly.

"Death match." Answered him.

"Death Match?" Shouted Leorio and Kurapika from the other side.

"Okay." Agreed Killua.

"Battle, start!" Yelled the man and jump towards killua. Killua just walk slowly and his hand is holding his liver. Kurapika and Leorio are surprise, really surprise. The man just lay lifelessly. The person at the other side...

"How..can he…do that?" stutter Leorio, still looking at the scene.

"Killua came from a family of assassin." Gon said.

"The Zoldyck family to be precise." Corrected Raizyn and I just nodded.

"Zoldycks!" Exclaimed Kurapika and Leorio.

"How did you know it, Gon?" Wonder Kurapika.

"Killua tell me on the ship." Answer Gon and Kurapika just nodded.

Killua walk towards us.

"I know you can do it, Killu!" I praised him as I smile.

"Yes, because he was a piece of cake." Smirk Killua.

The next opponent comes, but he was thin.

"I'll go." Declare Gon. "He's not to powerful-looking." Gon continued and walk towards the platform.

"What method do you want to use?" asked Gon. His opponent which have a brown hair until his neck, named Sedokan just snickered.

"I'm not good at physical stuff so let's just use this.." He smirk and showed 2 candle. One is a short candle while the other one is long.

"We'll light up this candle at the same time, and the one who's candle stand the last, is the winner. You'll choose using the majority rules. Press 'O' For the long one, press 'X' for the short one." He continue. "Take your time, we have a plenty of time."

"Hmm…" Hummed Gon. "Nee..! Which one should I choose..?" Wonder gon which make all of us sweat drop.

Kurapika think about something and finally he has a conclusion.

"Gon! You make the decision!" shout Kurapika. "We will do it whatever you choose!"

"Are you sure about this? Gon never think about anything through." Said Killua.

"Well, instead we waste our time fretting what to do, let's rely on Gon's instinct." Replied Kurapika.

"Instinct huh.." mumbled Killua.

"Okay then, I'll choose the long one!" answer Gon innocently. We just sighed and press the 'O' Button.

The man stand up and throw the long candle to Gon and gon catch it. They both walk to the corner of the platform and light the candle. They return to their original position.

Suddenly a strong wind blew from below.

"Woa, that was a close one..." murmured Gon.

"If you don't pay attention, your candle will go out." Said him.

"Well, that's because you're gonna do something bad right?" Reply Gon. "Otherwise, your candle will light out first."

"I won't do anything." He stated. "After all, I've taken the steps."

Suddenly, the flame in Gon's candle is becoming stronger.

"Ah!" shouted Gon.

We then look at his flame.

"He must have hidden some highly flammable materials there.." said Kurapika.

"At this rate, the candle could last for only about 1-2 minutes!" exclaimed Killua.

Both I and Raizyn just gritted our teeth while Leorio clenched his fist.

Gon think something and he grin. He then put the candle down and run towards the man but someone stop him.

"Gon! You're candle!" I shout.

Gon then look at his candle. He was too late. He has no more flame in his candle.

"Ho-how can..it be.." stutter Gon.

The man just laugh. "I..I won..! Ha-ha-hahaha..!"

The small bridge appear again. Sedokan return with a proud face while Gon return in depressed. "Sorry guys, I lost.." mumbled him.

Raizyn just put her hand in his shoulder and smile reassuringly. "That's fine Gon, you've done your best, I'll win the next match for all of us.." smiled Raizyn.

"Yes!" Reply him cheerfully.

Good, his positive thinking has return and now, it's time for Raizyn's battle. She open her outer clothing, revealing her inside clothing. It was almost like a track suit but the suit was longer and there was another cloth beneath it.

She walk to the platform.

"Who's my opponent!" asked her.

A released shackles was heard and her opponent come forward to her. He have a dark green hair, his named is Flaen.

"How will we settle this match?" asked Raizyn.

"Death match." Answered Flaen.

"Fine." Replied Raizyn.

"Wait." Interrupt him and look to the camera. "Warden-san, could I have the permission for you to lend swords for this battle?"

"Permission granted."

Then, a sword appear from the floor and Flaen pick it and directly attack Raizyn with it. Raizyn block his attack easily with her katana. He moved backward while Raizyn attack him.

They both attack each other at the same time with all their might.

CLANG!

Both swords were now broken and they throw it and physically attack each other. Flaen got alot damage from Raizyn's attack. And Raizyn realize that Flaen was good with sword technique but was weak at physical ability.

Raizyn run to him and attack his stomach but luckily he guarded it with his hand until his hand was covered with a lot of bruises.

Kurapika, Gon and Leorio were speechless and their jaw were hanging wide open.

"Why... is she so powerful?" mumbled Leorio.

"There's something fishy here." Said Kurapika and look to me. "I think you've been hiding something from all of us."

"We both came from the Rcylst Family, cousin of the Zoldyck Family." Told Raine. "We'll tell you more about it, later.."

_**I really must not pick a fight with her anymore…**_ thought Leorio.

Smirking, Raizyn keep attacking him until he was really unshaped to fight anymore. "Thanks to you, I've waste enough of our time." Stated her darkly. "So just end this in the easy way. Just say that you give up and I'll spare you life."

"I..I…Give..up.." answer him in a very low voice.

"Good please somebody take him away from here and start the next battle?" demand her as she return to our platform.

Bendot just nodded and bring Flaen to their side.

"Nee-san, here comes again your bad habbit." I said.

"Sorry nee, Raine.." Reply her.

"Don't sorry to me, but sorry to them." Point Raine to Gon, Leorio and Kurapika.

"Sorry, I scare you before.." apologize Raizyn, bowing to them.

"That's fine!" three of them answer at unison.

"She's back to normal, I guess?" wonder Killua and I just nodded.

"Guess I'll come now.." said Kurapika and walk forward to the platform.

His opponent's shackle was just open and walk to the platform. He has a blue body, and 19 heart-shaped tattoo and Frankenstein-like face and his named was Majitani.

Majitani just smirk, proud that he will surely win but Kurapika just stare at him.

Will Majitani win or the opposite?

* * *

**Me: O-Okay.. a weird ending I guess.. and sorry if it's a bit confusing**

**Raizyn + Killua: Oh shut up!**

**Me: talk for yourself -_- and this FF is checked by Akira, my beta reader!**

**Akira: Thank you, you didn't forget to credit me and please, critics Kuro's FF and review it! Critics makes her better, reviews give her courages! **

**Me + Akira: see you later on Chapter 9! XD**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Sorry I'm late to update the next chapter that's because of my idiotic HW and projects and stuff so I'm super busy! DDX **

**I will not talk much and start! XD**

**Raizyn: *****Face palm***** Hunter x Hunter is own by Yoshihiro Togashi..**

**Leorio: *fake cough* Ehem! And kuro only owns her OC**

**Me: Start chapter 9! XD**

**Hunter's Love**

**Chapter 9 **

Majitani is a prisoner who has a blue-colored-skin as he look almost like a Frankenstein cause of surgery. He really didn't scare us a bit instead Killua, Raine and Raizyn hold their laugh for a bit.

Kurapika and Majitani stare for a moment with Majitani laughing evilly. Which result Leorio raised his eyebrows "What a freaky body.." Muttered Leorio under his breath while the 3 assassins again, hold their laugh.

"Now! Look here!" declare him as he point to his heart shaped tattoo-like.

Kurapika just stare at what Majitani point, without any interest shown in his face. His expression is completely straight.

"I have kill 19 people. But it really bothers me. That's why I want to kill you now so that it will become 20. Khu ku khu… " Laughed him.

"Then it's a death match no?" uttered Kurapika.

"Well of course.." Replied him full of confident. Kurapika just show him his fake yawn.

"_**What the.. He's not afraid at all.. Well it will changed during the match.. khu ku khu.." **_Thought Him.

"Shall we begin the match now?" Wondered Kurapika.

"Stop! I forgot to mention something!" Interrupted Him.

"What?" snapped Kurapika impatiently because he is so tired hearing his damn blabbering.

"Hurry up and spit it out, you have waste enough of our time."

Majitani flinched a bit at his cold talking. "We-well that's what we do.." Coughed him, clearing his throat. "I mean hey, I'm a prisoner he too, so no weapons are allowed."

"Then why the one that Raizyn fought with could use weapon?" Asked Kurapika bitterly.

"He's an… Exception." Utter Majitani. Kurapika shot him a glance. Again, Majitani flinched but with he gulping down his saliva this time.

"The.. Prison warden's.. Order.." stammered him.

"Oh, okay then.." sighed him in defeat and throw away his wooden stick to the floor and lifted up his cape-like outer garment, revealing his white full body training.

"_**Wow, that was a close one. I knew that he hid it under his clothes." **_Thought Majitani as he sweat dropped.

"Now? Shall we begin?" Question Kurapika with sarcasm shown in his voice.

"Yes…" Replied Majitani with a sweat dropped appear in his face.

He then suddenly jump and hit the floor with his bare hands and Kurapika move backwards and dodge it.

As he turn his back, Kurapika raised his head and could see the Spider-like tattoo with 12 legs on Majitani's back

His eyes widen and lowered down his head, bangs closing his eyes.

Leorio gasped when he look at it. "Wa-wait.. don't tell me that's.." Stammered Leorio.

"No mistaking in it. Everyone who aims to be hunter has heard of it." Agreed Raizyn.

"The symbol used by the notorious evil thieves.. genei ryodan!" Said both Leorio and Raizyn at unison.

"He is extremely angry!" Exclaimed Gon suddenly and everyone look at him

Kurapika then look straightly at Majitani with his burning-scarlet eyes. His breathing is kind of hard.

"What happen, hoy?" Wondered Majitani confusingly and relized that kurapika wasn't there. "Huh?"

Kurapika suddenly appeared from below and raised Majitani from his chin. Gripping it as hard as possible.

"I su-surrender!" Groaned him in pain.

Kurapika ignores it and punch him as hard as he could, making him fall to the floor and bounces for a couple of times while Kurapika flip backwards and land well on the floor.

Gon and leorio open their mouth a bit but not saying anything. Killua just whistle and lastly Raizyn and Raine high five!

"Remember this.. First, a real genei ryodan member has a number according the member in the spider. Second, they don't bother how many they've killed and last but not least you say again about the ryodan then I will kil you.." Warned him darkly as his eyes begin to glow again.

Gon and Leorio widen his eyes as well as Raizyn and Raine for the first time, but not only that, the prisoner- from the other side do that also.

Kurapika start to walk back to the platform as the small bridge appeared.

"Daijoubu ka, Kurapika?" Asked Gon and kurapika nodded.

".. To be precise, are we actually fine to be near you?" Stammered Leorio and again Kurapika nodded.

"Yes.." He replied softly and lean his back to wall and sit down. Putting his hand on his forehead as he lowered down his head.

"… It seems my rage hasn't fade yet.." Mumbled him.

Raine walk closer to him squat a bit with a smile plastered on her face. "You're gonna be okay.. trust me!" Cheered Raine and he looked to her and give him his weak smile.

Killua, Raizyn and Leorio just smirk.

"And even only when I saw a real spider, my eyes could go like that.." Added him and receive a sweat drop from both Gon and leorio.

"We should never let Kurapika see a spider." Whispered Leorio to gon and gon answered, "Definetely.."

"But.. I never thought that you are a kuruta.." Said Raizyn and Kurapika doesn't reply at all. "I never thought that there were a survivor and that person seems to be our friend." Smiled her.

"I guess.. fate decided huh..?" Kurapika simply answered.

One of the prisoner there just cursed something under his breath. "Hoy, you gotta to do something. One more lost and we will be-"

His words are cut when some said, "I'll handle things and I have a great plan." Said her with full of confident.

"Now, it's gonna be my turn to turn our victory!" Declare Leorio as he grin.

He then stepped forward to the platform as the bridge appeared. The other side just did the same thing.

The prisoner's shackle was then released. After releasing it, the prisoner open the cloak, revealing a woman with a pink hair and eyes. Leorio just widen his eyes.

What happen next?

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter! DDX It getting late- Actually it's morning already! I Promise you the next chapter will not be as short as this and sorry if this chapter is kind of disappointing DX**

**Killua: Hmn.. *eating chocolate***

**Me: AHH! Hey! You took my chocolate! *Roughly steal from killua***

**Killua: AH! That's mine!**

**Me: No it's not! *Fight***

**Killua: Grr.. you! *Joins the fight***

**Kurapika: Just ignore this two idiots and don't forget to reviews!**

**Gon: See you next time!~**


End file.
